


Is it weird that he didn't come in?

by an0nymouz



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0nymouz/pseuds/an0nymouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the beginning of 7x04 "'S Wonderful, 'S Marvelous" after Lorelai and Chris' "Snakes on a Plane" date. A fluff of if Chris did come in after their date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it weird that he didn't come in?

His hands are on her hips, and his lips on hers. It is a nice, firm kiss before they both pull back a little, eyes content on each other’s lips. Her hand is hovering above his upper arm. He feels her fingers lightly grazing his shoulder before moving to his chest, right below his collarbone. Their lips meet again in a deeper kiss, and his hands move to her back to pull her closer. Her hand is now on his shirt’s collar and he finds pleasure in the faint moan that escapes her throat. He feels some of her fingers slip under his collar as she brings her hand to the back of his head, pulling him even closer. He deepens their kiss and it pushes her back a little. He suddenly feels cool air between them when she pulls back, her hand still lingering at the back of his neck.

“We should...”

“Yeah, I should...” His hand goes to her upper arm to caress it.

“I should...”

They slowly open their eyes, in a bit of a daze of passion.

“Okay.” He lets go of her arm, but her hand still lingers on his chest. “Goodnight, Lor.”

“Goodnight, Chris.”

They smile at each other. He slowly takes a step back, still looking into her eyes. He turns around to walk back to his car when she reaches for her front door.

“Oh, wait!”

He quickly turns back around. “What?”

“Um... Rory’s going back to Yale in the morning. You could come in if you wanted to see her before she left.”

“Oh, sure, if you want me to.”

“No, it’s up to you. She’s your daughter too.”

“Yeah. Okay. That sounds great. Thanks.” He walks up the steps of her front porch.

She reaches for the door handle but stops herself from turning it. She turns her body sideways to face him.

“Something wrong?” he asks, looking confused.

“No. I just want to be clear that my inviting you in is just so you can say goodbye to your daughter.”

“I know.”

“Not anything else.”

“I know.”

“Just to be clear.”

“I know, Lor.” He smiles. And she can’t help but smile herself because she loves his smile.

She finally opens the door and steps in, with him following close behind. She peeks into her living room and sees their daughter folding clothes.

“Hi!”

“Well, well, somebody’s cutting it pretty close to the curfew. Did you guys have a good time?”

“Yeah, really good.”

“Hey, kid.” He walks towards Rory to kiss her on the cheek.

“Hi dad.”

“Ready to go back to Yale?”

“About. Just packing my last bag of clothes.”

They are awkwardly standing in the living room watching their daughter stuffing clothes into a duffel bag. Rory notices that they are watching her, so she stops and faces them.

“I could make myself scarce.” Rory looks at both her parents, who are standing a few feet away from each other.

“No, you don’t have to,” her dad answers.

“Okay. I’ll be here in my plentiful glory.” Rory waves at her scattered clothing items. “God, I forgot what the protocol is when your mom is dating your dad.”

“Yeah, me too, we have to consult Emily Post again.”

He can only chuckle at the Gilmore girls’ unique exchange. She sits down on the opposite end of the couch Rory is sitting on, and he sits down on the chair opposite them.

“Oh my gosh,” she says in a funny voice. “Am I going with you to college?”

“Excuse me?”

“You totally want me to come to Yale with you, don’t you?”

“What? No.”

“Then why are you packing all of my clothes? My pink t-shirt.” She pulls out a pink t-shirt from Rory’s bag. He silently laughs at the debacle in front of him.

“Where did that come from?”

“Oh my goodness, that is so nice of you to think of my in school -- oh, my sweet skirt! I hope you brought a toothbrush, because boy oh boy, are we gonna have fun! My cozy sweater...”

His laughter becomes audible, filling the room, and she feels a sudden burst of warmth in her heart. There she sits, with the father of her child, and their daughter, in her living room filled with friendly banter and laughter.

“If dad were any other guy, he would have run away by now, seeing you talking to your daughter like this.”

“Well, aren’t you two lucky I wasn’t any other guy.”

She smiles at him, before turning to Rory. After a pause, she says, “Why is this so weird? I mean, weird in a good way.” She turns back to look at him. “Am I supposed to act more politely and more reserved? I mean, I know we’ve been dating a few weeks, but I still think it’s still too early to show you all our craziness. Then again, you are the Christopher I’ve known since I was 6 years old. And Rory is partly you so her craziness is half your fault.”

“Well, first of all, I already know that you’re crazy. But, I’m sitting here wondering if I should still be trying to impress my date and her daughter, or if I should be the barely there dad trying to steal time before my kid goes back to college.”

“Why don’t you guys just be you?” Rory throws a few more pieces of clothing into her bag, only for her mother to grab them back out.

“Which version of me are you talking about?” She asks as she steals a yellow cardigan from her daughter’s bag.

“You know what, if you guys are gonna be this awkward about it, I’m going back to my plan of making myself scarce. I’m going to bed, so you two can be awkward by yourselves.”

“You really don’t have to. Your mom made it very clear to me that I’m only allowed inside the house to see you before you leave for Yale.”

“You know that’s not what I meant!” She narrows her eyes at him, trying to hide the smile on her face.

“Well, either way, it is getting late and I have to be up early tomorrow.” Rory gets up, throwing a as many pieces of clothing in her bag as she can before closing it so her mother can’t take more things out. “Goodnight dad!”

“Goodnight sweetie,” he stands up and kisses her goodnight on the cheek. “Drive safe tomorrow.”

“I will. Goodnight mother.”

“Goodnight daughter.” She smiles at him. “So...”

“So...” He hears Rory’s door shut. “I should probably...” He points at the door.

“Yeah...” She gets up and heads towards the front door.

She opens the door and turns around to face him. He closes the gap and plants another light kiss on her lips, and he feels her smile against his lips.

He pulls back and, for the second time tonight, has to say, “Goodnight, Lor.” This time with a brighter smile on his face.

“Goodnight, Chris.”


End file.
